Bartender
by readaholicgirl09
Summary: AU where Sock is an 18 year old bartender and Jonathan's 21 who is a regular at the bar Sock works. Sock considers Jonathan one of his only friends because he talks to him and he thinks its awesome he's friends with the 21 year old which escalates to Sock at Jonathan's place wearing his hoodie and a hickey. One-Shot


**Bartender**

_(I Really Did It This Time)_

* * *

Sock wiped down the counter in front of him like he saw bartenders in the movies do. He'd recently gotten a job at this bar called, Welcome to Hell. Sock found it ironic since most people thought consuming alcohol was Heaven but who was he to argue with the owner.

Sock was just happy he was able to get this job despise not being even legal to drink the stuff he served. During his weekend shifts he was too busy filling out drinks, which was good for his wallet, but throughout the week it was quieter. Though there were some regulars, they all kept to themselves and just talked to Sock when they wanted refills.

Weekdays were always a drag for Sock but he had to pay bills so he muscled through.

He was new to town, at least 300 miles away from home—for good reasons—and didn't really know a soul here. He was turning nineteen in two months and would like by then to have at least one person to celebrate it with. Sock didn't even care if they were seventy, he just wanted to have one friend by the time he hit the big one-nine.

Turning around he started cleaning some of the glasses and making sure he had beer on taps. Last time he forgot and ran out and trying to fulfill orders became a nightmare. Satisfied with his workplace he heard the door chime and glanced over his shoulder to see who it was.

_Ah, good old reliable Jonathan._

Sock smiled up at him. Jonathan Combs worked full-time at the music store he just came from and he also worked part-time at the auto shop during the weekends. Going back he grabbed a cold Budweiser and put a napkin underneath.

Sure Sock had to check everyone's—who looked under forty—ID but Jonathan was a regular and was twenty-one so there was no point in checking _everyday_. Sighing as he sat down Jonathan thanked him and took a long sip of his beverage.

"Long day at the record store?" Sock prompted resting his arms on the bar. He glanced at the other patrons who seem fine drinking and returned his attention to the tired twenty-one year old.

"Tell me about it," Jonathan sighed when he placed his drink down and ran his hand through his hair. "But I really don't have a choice about quitting. I need the money."

Sock gave him a rueful smile, "Don't we all." Glancing up he saw one of the patrons signal him to order another. Nodding because Sock understood what drink he needed to prepare he excused himself and attended to the clientele.

Another ten minutes went by while Sock refilled or served up different drinks as a few more customers showed up before he was able to return to Jonathan. "How's your day, Sock?"

He smiled at that, "Like every other day. Mephistopheles had me do inventory again, which was _so much fun_. I only hit my head twice. A new record!"

Sock was almost glad about his injuries if for a little moment it made Jonathan laugh. He seemed to be the only one who actually took the time to talk to him and listen to his everyday dilemmas. His boss wasn't all bad but he had a way of getting Sock to do things that he knew were just going to get him hurt.

Okay so maybe Jonathan could count as a friend in this new town. Sock was kinda happy that he knew a twenty-one year old alcoholic and if he was still on speaking terms with his old childhood friend back home this would be something he would talk about. But that wasn't the case, and he wasn't on speaking terms with her or his parents. Which wasn't that why he was here in the first place?

He didn't get to talk more because the late crowd started showing up and Sock was kept busy attending everyone. By the time Sock had some time to himself, Jonathan had already left.

* * *

He was happy, Sock told himself regularly. He didn't have much time after work since he was usually pulling double shifts just for extra cash to put it into his saving's account. You never knew when you might need the extra funds if you had to hightail it out of town at a moment's notice.

Sock rolled his stiff shoulders before wiping the sweat off his forehead. The bar was smoldering with all the extra body heat of a packed bar. It was probably the local baseball game that brought all the extra patrons which Sock couldn't complain. He just wished the A/C was working and he didn't have to be shuffling everywhere trying to get everyone's orders.

Sock cursed under his breath. He shouldn't have let his coworker bail on bartending duties. But Sock was never good at remembering when there was a baseball game that would bring the crowd and thought today was going to be a slow night. This was a night he could really use another pair of hands.

He filled the group of guys' orders and handed the drinks when he was flagged down by another customer. Sock was this close to pulling out all of his hair. The oppressive heat was not helping his current condition as he felt more sweat on his face. He had to excuse himself and prop the door open and open all the windows just to get some of the heat to leave into the cooling night.

When Sock was able to relax for a second he spotted a familiar mop of blond hair and suddenly the stress from the last three hours melted as he smiled and grabbed a bud for Jonathan. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

Jonathan mouth quirked up into a small smile, "That bad, huh? Isn't there another bartender to help you out? I noticed you were everywhere trying to fill drinks."

"No kidding." Sock laughed, "There _was_ suppose to be someone helping out but they asked me to cover for them. If I'd known it was game night I wouldn't have agreed."

Jonathan took a long drag from his drink, "Yeah that's right, the Blacksheeps were playing the Pioneers tonight. I'm not much of a local sports fan so it slipped my mind. Guess that explains the crowd."

"Hey Bar Keep! How about another round for me and my buddies!"

Sock sighed and gave another rueful smile to Jonathan before going to fill the round of beer for the loud frat group which was replaced by another crowd and other people and it wasn't until another half an hour before he had time to breath.

Though he did refill Jonathan's drinks he didn't have time to talk to him and by the time Sock did catch a break Jonathan was already gone.

* * *

It was a slow night and as punishment for ditching him for the baseball game Sock made his coworker work the late night shift for him. He just had another half hour left and his replacement was already in the back restocking the taps. If he also had to do inventory too, Sock was more than glad. His head definitely appreciated the gesture.

Jonathan walked in and ordered his drink. Sock grinned and leaned over the counter. "Hey, do you know any good places around town?"

"Yeah, sure. Why do you ask?"

"I have the night off and I plan to actually spend the night out instead of going back home." Sock shrugged, "I mean I'm almost nineteen and been living here for over five months yet I haven't gone out. It's either work or staying at home."

"Then I have the perfect place for you." Jonathan smiled, "there's this new band playing, I don't know if they're good or not, but they usually have good music and food. Wanna go?"

Sock was a little stunned at the invite, "Ye-yeah, _totally_. I'm off in a little bit. Zack is taking my shift so I'm good to go."

"Zack? Zack Melto?" Jonathan asked.

"Uh, yeah I think that's his name. Do you know him?" Sock blinked while Jonathan just shook his head probably in disbelief.

"Hardly, we went to school together." He lifted his drink up and chugged the rest of it down, "Ready to go?"

"I still have time…" Sock blurted.

Jonathan just gave him a mischievous smile, "Don't worry Zack can cover for you. You did it for him when there was that big game. Plus, look around, it's hardly that busy that you can't clock early. Let's go."

Standing there Sock debated whether to leave early or not. Seeing Jonathan smile and his eyes glittering, daring him to go with him, Sock hollered to Zack. "Hey, Zack, I'm heading out now."

There was shuffling noises in the back before the door swung open. "Dude you still have twenty minutes." Zack came to a stop when he saw Sock with his jacket tucked in his arms and standing next to a smirking Jonathan.

"Hey Zack, long time since I've seen you," Jonathan greeted which just confused Sock. He glanced at Jonathan then back at Zack. He frowned as he kept glancing at the two of them.

"Combs, back to your old ways I see." Zack kept glancing at Sock and Jonathan a small frown between his eyebrows appearing. "What do you plan to do with this one?"

Sock felt Jonathan's hand ruffle his hair around, "Show him 'round town. Especially that new music room around Burns street."

"You do know he's not twenty-one."

"Of course I know; I'm not an idiot." Jonathan answered putting his arm around a very confused Sock and ushering them towards the exit. "Plus I got that covered!"

"Whatever, it's your funeral if you don't bring him back. Boss man likes this one, just a heads up." Zack replied before they stepped outside.

"Don't worry, he's in good hands." Jonathan answered. Sock caught the last bit even though Zack probably didn't think he would've.

_"That's what I'm afraid of…"_

Outside it got colder and Sock shrugged his jacket on as they walked to that music room Jonathan was talking about.

It was pretty nice, the music room, the band that was playing wasn't bad even if Sock didn't know any of their songs and the food was amazing. Burger and fries were a classic but Sock was a sucker for that stuff. In between the music and food Sock was able to have a normal conversation with Jonathan.

He now knew that Jonathan had a small stint in community college where he learn more on cars which is why he works at the auto shop on the weekends and that he grew up on the other side of town. Sock tells him that he grew up in a small town in another state and he's not in contact with anyone back home.

"A clean break," Jonathan supplied.

Sock shrugged, "I guess you can call it that."

It was such a normal meal that Sock really had no idea how the next thing he realized he was lying on his back gasping and sweaty as he tried to recover from his orgasm. Jonathan was lying next to him catching his breath before he turned his head to Sock and smiled.

"Never thought of you as a wild one, Sock," Sock was beginning to blush slightly self-conscious on how he behaved a few minutes ago. "No, no, it's not a bad thing… actually it was kinda great. Kinky."

Sock rolls over and grabbed the first thing he found and put it on. By the time he turned around wearing Jonathan's grey hoodie Jonathan is sitting up staring at him, "Hey, um, sorry about the hickeys on your neck."

Sock touched the marks in question his face turning bright red. He had to show up to work tomorrow with these. Wanting to pout he decides to do something else instead.

Straddling over Jonathan's hips he starts nibbling his earlobe and making a hickey of his own. Jonathan tilted his head to the side giving him better access as a moan passed his lips. "Zack was wrong. I should've been warned of you not the other way around."

Sock grinned playfully biting him before kissing Jonathan again. He might like going for round two now that he's had time to recuperate.

Jonathan laughed at Sock's eagerness. "You're incorrigible."

Sock couldn't agree more.

* * *

For Sock's nineteenth birthday he was greeted with the sight of Jonathan walking into the bar. The hickeys on both their necks have disappeared but it didn't mean that the ones underneath their clothes from last night plan to leave anytime soon. Not if they were going to be celebrating the big one-nine. Sock already asked for the next day off. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get up in the morning after pulling an all-nighter with his blond hottie of a boyfriend.


End file.
